Never Felt Before
by foliveauslly4ever
Summary: Olive takes up singing and Fletcher thinks she's great. But Fletcher just isn't over Chyna and that stings considering Olive's been in love with him for like 8 years... Rated T for language. One-Shot


**Olive's P.O.V.**

I step up onto the unoccupied park bench, guitar in hand. Everyone seems busy doing their own thing, but I was determined to grab their attention. Taking a deep breath and making sure my hands are in the correct places, I strum. Heads turn towards me after a few moments of me playing.

_Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Pictures in my pocket_

_Are faded from the washer_

_I can barely just make out your face_

_Food you saved for later_

_In my refrigerator_

_It's been too long since later never came_

_I know_

_One day eventually_

_Yeah I know_

_One day I'll have to let it all go_

_But I keep it just in case_

_Yeah I keep it just in case_

_In case_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_In case you're missing what you had before_

_In case you change your mind_

_I'll be waiting here_

_In case you just want to come home_

_Strong enough to leave you_

_But weak enough to need you_

_Cared enough to let you walk away_

_I took that dirty jacket_

_From the trash right where you left it_

_'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste_

_I know_

_One day eventually_

_Yeah I know_

_One day I'll have to let it all go_

_But I keep it just in case_

_Yeah I keep it just in case_

_In case_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_In case you're missing what you had before_

_In case you change your mind_

_I'll be waiting here_

_In case you just want to come home_

_In case_

_You're looking in that mirror one day_

_And miss my arms_

_How they wrapped around your waist_

_I say_

_That you can love me again_

_Even_

_If it isn't the case_

_Ooh_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_Ooh_

_You're missing my love_

_In case_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_In case you're missing what you had before_

_In case you change your mind_

_I'll be waiting here_

_In case you just want to come home_

_In case_

_Yeah_

_Ooh_

_Oooooooooh_

I looked up from my guitar to see an incredibly large crowd of people around me clapping, whistling, and smiling encouragingly. I blushed and shot them all smiles.

"Thank you, thanks you guys!" I hopped off the bench and set my guitar back in the case, which was now full of money. "Sweet..." I mumble. A pair of sneakers appear in front of me and I slowly look up, greeted by a familiar grinning face.

"Hey, Doyle. I didn't know you can sing?!" Fletcher chirps happily.

I smile at him and close up my case. "Hey Fletcher. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard someone singing and I had to check it out. You're _really_ good."

"Thanks..." I blush madly.

"Hey, can I take you to this really awesome pizza place? It's pretty close." He reasons, tilting his head and smirking at me.

"I'm not busy, why not?" I reply, earning a childish squeal from him in reply. We start walking after I once again thank the audience.

"So, Goldilocks," He teases, gently pulling a piece of my long blonde hair and chuckling when I lightly elbow him in the ribs. "Where'd that voice come from? I thought Chyna was the musical prodigy."

The heat rises to my cheeks and I duck my head to cover them. "Well I, uh, I guess Chyna...inspired me? She always seemed to enjoy singing and all that stuff...so I thought I'd give it a shot. It's pretty easy to remember lyrics and notes since, ya know, my eidetic memory and all..." I mumbled that last part about my memory. It's nothing Fletcher would be impressed by, which would be proven by his sudden lack of interest in speaking. _My talent is so lame, who cares about memorizing facts and crap?! Why couldn't I have been the musical prodigy? Why couldn't Chyna have been the lame geek who everyone judged for getting good grades and stuff? Why couldn't Fletcher have chosen-_

"Olive? Are you okay? You look kinda down..."

I shoot him a halfhearted smile, and shake my head lightly. "Yeah...yeah, I'm just lost in" _my misery..._ "thoughts, I guess."

He hesitates, then nods his head and continues walking forward. But it seems just as soon as he starts, he stops. "Oh, hey! Here we are! The best pizza place in the city. Me and Chyna went here a lot when we were dating 'cause she loved pizza and this place has one hell of a selection of top-"

"Wait, did you just say...say dating?"

"Um, yeah...? Didn't Chyna tell you? She agreed to go out with me sometime around the end of senior year. She said she had fun and we went out a lot after that. Then I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes, but then later we had to end it 'cause we were both going off to college, ya know? Stupid long distance..." He grumbles the long distance thing, but for everything else he had a sad smile on his face, as if reminiscing. Which he probably was.

"Oh...oh, um, no... She didn't mention it, I think I'd remember..." _Because I told her in freshman year I had a crush on you and I have ever since... I can't believe she went out with him! What kind of a best friend does that?! A crappy one, that's what kind!_

"Hm, weeeeell... Howz abouts we go get our grub on?" Fletcher licks his lips and rubs his hands together, clearly itching to get them on some pizza.

I smile and follow him inside. "I wonder what those hands would feel like holding mine?" I murmur softly, making sure Fletcher couldn't hear it.

20 minutes later...

Fletcher's eyes dance with excitement as our waitress comes by with our half bacon/half pepperoni pizza pie.

"Here you are, folks. It's pretty hot so be careful. Can I get you anything else? Refills? Condiments?" She asked politely, gesturing towards our basket of appetizer french fries.

"Uh...I think we're good, thank you." I smile at her and she takes it as her cue to leave.

"Enjoy!"

I reach for the plates and set one down in front of Fletcher and one in front of myself. He snatches the pizza cutter up and cuts himself a piece of pizza. As I watch him take a bite of his slice, I raise a curious eyebrow, wondering why he's acting as if he's in...'Pizza Heaven' or something.

"Oh my god, I'm in pizza heaven!" He moans.

That explains it.

I roll my eyes and grab a slice of my own. "Oh don't be ridiculous! It can't be that good, Fletcher." I blow on it and take a small bite. "See it's just like any other plain 'ol slice of pizza."

He stares at me intently with his big blue eyes, now flashing with playful anger. "Come again?"

"It's. Not. That. Good." I say slowly.

He's glaring now as he slowly leans towards me. "Come. Again?"

"Uh, Fleeeetcher? Fletcher? People are staring! Just eat the damn pizza, it's not that big a deal!"

He's inches away from me now, I can feel his warm breath on my neck. "Admit that this pizza is amazing. Now. Or I will use improper grammar the rest of the night! Olive, this pizza is like a gateway to the heavens! Me and Chyna-" He threatens.

"Chyna and I."

"-couldn't stop eating this stuff! I was so sick the next morning 'cause we ate so much! That is how amazingly amazing this pizza is." He finishes his speech and plops back into his seat.

I roll my blue eyes tiredly. Chyna, Chyna, Chyna! What's so great about Chyna? Why can't he just get over her? "I think I lost my appetite..." I set my pizza down and rub my temples in small circles.

"Not uh! You just wanna be right! Admit it! This pizza is so freakin' amaz-"

"Maybe it was just amazing when you were here with Chyna." With that, I slap a five dollar bill down to help pay, stand up, and storm out of the restaurant into the cold rain.

I didn't know how I felt. Sad? Of course. Angry? Definitely. But there was something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. Embarrassment? No... Confusion? Not really. Regret, guilt, jealousy? Bingo. I felt all of these mixed emotions, and they were just jumbled up inside of me. As I slowed myself down to a steady walk, I let a few tears fall.

"Who cares, no one's around..." I reasoned with myself. The tip of my boot caught in a crack in the sidewalk and I fell on my face. Hey, at least the grass broke my fall. As I slowly got up, I looked in front of me, seeing my house. I must've walked farther than I'd realized.

"How convenient." I grumbled. I stomped up the steps of my porch and jammed my key into the lock. "Chyna this, Chyna that. Chyna my ass." The door finally unlocked and I sighed in relief, wanting nothing more than to relax in a hot bath. The idea sounds good, so I trot up to the bathroom, stripping off my soaked clothing and tossing it into the hamper. I open the cabinet, in search of some scented candles. "Jackpot." I whisper to myself, pulling out the candles and a lighter, lighting them one by one. Two go on the sink, one on top of the tank lid of the toilet, and quite a few on the bathtub. Vanilla cupcake greets my nose pretty soon, and I breathe it in, letting out a small smile. I then walk out of the bathroom and look for my iPod dock.

My bedroom door was already opened, so I looked there first. "Where is it?" I mumble to myself. "Oh, here we go!" It was hiding underneath my bed. I walk back to the bathroom and turn the water on hot. When it's about halfway I turn on the cold water, too. As I put the seat down on the toilet and prepare myself to sit, I hear the doorbell ring and sigh.

"Coming!" I shout, quickly rushing down the stairs. Ding dong! "I said I'm coming!" I shout once more with an annoyed edginess. Grasping the doorknob firmly, I twist it and yank the door open to see none other than, drum roll please, Fletcher! Boo. He looked out of breath and soaked to the bone. I sense he's nervous and worried, as he's running his hands through his perfectly messy light brown locks.

"What are," I clear my throat because it cracked slightly. "What are you doing here?" I wonder. He responds by pushing past me into my humble home and then turning to face me.

"What the hell was that?"

I shift awkwardly and shut the door. "Could you be a little bit more precise?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Doyle, I don't need to elaborate! It's only amazing when I'm with Chyna? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He shouts angrily.

I glare. "Exactly what I said. Clearly, when it comes to you, everything's better with her. Just can't move on can you?"

"Alright, I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but don't assume shit that isn't true! Yes, you're right, maybe I'm not over Chyna! Because I loved her! You know something Doyle, you don't know what love is! It's an emotion you'll never feel for someone, and it's an emotion probably no one will ever feel for you!"

Now, tell me, what would you have done if the person you've been in love with for 8 years said that to you? Because my only options were:

A. Curl up in a ball and die from heartbreak.

B. Curl up in a ball and bawl my eyes out in front of the guy I love.

C. All of the above. (B first, then A)

Any suggestions? God, I swear, my heart literally just broke. I think I just heard something like glass shattering, no lie.

Fletcher's eyes widened in surprise and he reaches for my arm. "Oh...oh my god, Olive. You have to believe me I didn't mean-"

"I think you should go." I say, trying not to cry, but choking up.

"No no no, Liv, Chyna's just a sore subject-"

"Just go!" I shove him towards my couch, tears streaming down my face like a waterfall. I don't even watch to make sure he leaves, I run upstairs, my path blurred by my tears, but not my hearing. Fletcher's footsteps can be heard close behind.

"Please, Olive, wait! Let me explain!"

I run into my bedroom, but as I try to shut it, Fletcher's does the exact opposite. Sometimes I really regret not working out because Fletcher's entirely too strong. He pushes the door open, which results with me knocked on the floor.

"Oh, Olive! Please listen to me! Look, talking about her, it...it just gets me worked up! I didn't mean what I said! I'm so sorry!" He reaches over and brushes some tears off my cheek gently with his thumb. "I know there's some guy out there who's gonna love you even more than..."

I sniffle and whisper disbelievingly, "More than what?"

He places his other hand on my other cheek. I don't dare breathe, not wanting to ruin the moment. Right then, I was incredibly grateful his hands were covering my cheeks because I knew I was blushing madly. But then, a moment I'll never forget, when his eyes slowly drift towards my lips, back up to my eyes, and he places the softest kiss I have ever received right on my lips.

People say it's not possible to fix a broken heart, but every second we spent kissing, another piece fell back into place.

2 seconds...

4 seconds...

6 seconds...

8 seconds...

10 seconds...

Luckily, that's exactly how many pieces my heart broke into. I reluctantly pulled away, wanting to savor every moment.

"I was gonna say he'd love you more than me but..." He moves one of his hands down to one of mine and laces his fingers through mine. "I take that back. No one's gonna love you more than I will. You know I didn't mean what I said, right?"

"Of course I do, Fletcher. It was just the heat of the moment, I get it." I smile at him reassuringly.

"I, uh, I couldn't help but notice you kissed me back when I, ya know, kissed you..." He looks at me smugly. "I'm kinda wondering what that means...?"

"Do I have to say it?" I bury my head in my hands, blushing like crazy.

He chuckles. "No, but I wanna ask you something. Depending on your answer you kinda are saying it." He then gets up on one knee as if proposing. "Olive Daphne Doyle, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

I burst into a fit of giggles. "I would love to, Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby."

He grins and scoops me up in his arms. "Can I admit something? I've liked you for a really long time." He pulls away from the warm embrace and places a kiss on Olive's forehead. "I asked Chyna out because I wanted to get over you..."

Say WHAT now? hes liked me this entire time?! I fake smile. "Fletcher?" I ask sweetly. "I HATE YOU! You made me think I wasn't good enough for you! What do you have to say for yourself?" I ask in a huff, pulling away from the hug and placing my hands on my hips, tapping my foot impatiently.

His answer is pretty great. He kissed me. I'll skip all the sappy cliché crap about fireworks and get right down to it, this guy was one hell of a kisser.

As he pulls away I pretend to still be a little mad. "Hm, I suppose I could forgive you." My attempt to keep a straight face failed miserably. A fit of laughter erupts from my throat and I'm soon joined in by Fletcher. We both fall on the bed laughing our heads off, and I can honestly say I've never been happier in my life.

Do you know that feeling you get when you just wanna punch someone square in the face? I get that with Fletcher. All the time, and I always have. But I don't get that feeling nearly as often as the feeling I get when I wanna sleep in all day on Saturday, with his strong arms wrapped around me, reassuring me that I'm safe and loved. Or the feeling when I just wanna kiss him until I'm forced to pull away or I'll die from lack of oxygen. Fletcher makes me wanna run away sometimes, and escape to a place where no one can hurt me. But Fletcher makes me feel wanted, accepted, and loved.

_That's a feeling I've never felt before._


End file.
